First Date
by electricstories96
Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating... sorta, they haven't actually gone on a date yet. this is how their First Date should go, at least i think so. Rated T because i can. I own nothing


**Author's note: i own nothing, the songs below are Firework by Katey Perry, First Date by Blink 182, and Running Away by Hoobastank, because i don't really like Running Away by AM.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

First Date

I sit in my 2000 Honda Accord waiting for her. I'm getting a little too excited for this, to the point where I'm afraid I might have a small fit of happiness. My silver car is easy to spot and I sent her a text telling her I was here. She said she'd be out soon so I don't mind waiting. Her house has gotten better since her and her mom went to therapy. They've started taking care of the lawn again and they repainted it, so it looks pretty good. However, what I'm interested in is the big white front door cause that is where she'll come from. I wait outside her house for another ten minutes at least, but then the door open and she steps out, it's pretty dark out so I don't get a good look at her, but from what I saw, she looked great. I see her move in the darkness to the passenger side and open the door. The light from the car floods over her. The first thing I see is a skirt, why would she wear a skirt? But she sits in the car and I see that it's actually a dress, wow I spend so much time with girls you'd think I know the difference between a dress and a skirt on sight. It's a tight black dress that goes down to about her mid-thigh. It shows off so much of her amazing legs. I follow the dress up and see it cling to her body; I get higher up the dress until I see her chest, which is… I'm sorry I'm really trying to not yell the word boobies at the top of my lungs. I'll hopefully get back to those. I move up and see her face she's smiling at me with long flowing blonde curls and shining blue eyes. Her lips look soft and the smile makes me melt inside.

"Ho-how… how are you doing tonight?" I finally manage out as I take in her beauty.

"Pretty good, five minutes into our first date and you can't take your eyes off of me so that's got to be a good sign." She laughs. My face flushes red and I look away so she doesn't see it. I put the car in drive and pull onto the road and start to drive toward our fist destination. It's silent for the first half of the trip so I try to talk.

"Do you um, like my hair… it's stupid." I say defeated.

"No, it looks, sorta nice." She says with a smile

"Really? Cool." I say getting a bit more confident. She looks me over and laughs a bit. "What?" I ask.

"Jeans and a polo shirt? Do you ever change?" Sam asks playfully.

"Well, I didn't know what to wear. At least I didn't wear stripes." I say.

"I didn't know what to wear either." Sam admits. "I guess we went in different directions with it." I start to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"We always seem to be doing that. Going in different directions, opposing each other." I say still laughing a bit. "It's so… us."

"Is that bad?" she asks.

"No, it's like yin and yang. They keep each other in balance." I tell her. She smiles and I grab her hand in mine. "Is it okay that I'm doing this?" I ask her. She rubs her thumb on the back of my hand.

"It's fine." She says and we sit in silence. In a few minutes we reach our first stop, Mac's All You Can Eat Meat Buffet. We go in and Sam seems to become weak in the knees at the sight of all the ribs burgers and steaks. We help ourselves and sit down at a booth. I have a hamburger, two sausages and a steak. Sam has piled three plates high with god knows what. I finish my food and just watch her eat. At first she doesn't seem to notice but slowly slows down and looks at me questioningly. "Aren't you hungry?" she asks. "You've barely eaten anything."

"I'm good. Not all that hungry." I tell her. She looks at me skeptically. "Okay, I'm not eating cause I'm a little nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well I usually get nervous when I'm on a date with a beautiful girl." She blushes. We sit there and talk when I hear a conversation from a booth behind me.

"Fifty seven dollars? That's outrageous!" the man says.

"Well sir you did have two steaks and a burger." The waiter explains and my face pails. I don't even have fifty dollars and Sam had way more than that. I look up and see that Sam has finished her food.

"Sam, take my keys, go to the car, start the engine and keep the doors unlocked." I instruct her. She looks confused but does it anyway. I wait a little while then get up; I walk to the front as if to pay it. But as I get closer, I turn and run.

"Hey, wait!" a man calls but I keep running, I turn and head into the parking lot. I reach the car and throw the door open then slam it closed behind me. I throw the car into drive and pull out of the parking lot. I keep driving until we reach our second stop. The movie theater, we walk in and up to the ticket theater.

"What movie is about to start?" I ask, we decided to watch whatever was playing.

"The next movie to be shown is 'Fright Night' at 9:10 pm." The ticket lady says.

"Two tickets to that please." I tell her. She rings it up and I pay her. We get the tickets; the movie is in half an hour.

"What do you want to do for the next thirty minutes?" Sam asks.

"How about we sit in the car and listen to the radio until something better comes along?" I suggest and she agrees. We walk over to it and sit down on the hood with the doors open and the radio on as loud as it goes.

"_Cause baby you're a Firework!"_

"Change it." Sam tells me.

"_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make, this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever."_

"That was 'First Date' by Blink 182 off of their album 'Take off Your Pants and Jacket.' Now we got 'Running Away' by…" my eyes open wide and I look over at Sam and she does the same. "Hoobastank." Wow that was a let down.

"_I don't want you to give it all up_

_And leave your own life collecting dust_

_And I don't want you to feel sorry for me_

_You never gave us a chance to be_

_And I don't need you to be by my side_

_To tell me that everything's all right_

_I just wanted you to tell me the truth_

_You know I'd do that for you_

_So why are you running away?"_

We lie there on the hood, listening to the music.

"Do you wanna dance?" Sam asks. I tense slightly.

"I'd rather not." I tell her.

"Why Not?" Sam asks.

"I think it's kinda lame." I tell her. She looks at me like she doesn't believe me. "Fine, I don't know how." She stands up and pulls me up with her. We hold each other and sway in the music. "Well I can do this." I say happily. We stand there and listen to the music. Even after the song changes we keep swaying there. Soon however an alarm on my watch blares. I pull away and look at my watch. 9:00 pm. "We should get inside, the movie's about to start." We head inside the theatre and take our seats. The movie starts and we settle down to watch.

After the movie we get in my car and Sam is still talking about it.

"I'm just saying, if you ever stab me with a stake, you'd better hope it kills me, cause if it doesn't I'd kill you so fast your head would spin, and then fall to the ground cause I'll have bit it off." I laugh at this quietly.

"Okay, if you become a vampire, I'll make sure to kill you." I tell her jokingly.

"Thank you, that's all I ask." We drive home talking about the movie the whole way. "Finally a vampire movie with actual vampires." Sam says when we pull up to her house. I get out and open her door for her. She steps out and looks at me. I look down at her lips; they look smaller than I remember. Suddenly, they're moving closer. She's going to kiss me, I move in but her mouth still seems so small, I'm afraid I'm gonna miss. However, our lips do meet. It's amazing; I can feel it all over, this odd warmth. I love to kiss her; it's so much better than our first one two years ago. Soon she pulls back and she walks up to her house and into the night.

"_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever."_

**Hope you enjoyed it, btw this song was modeled after the song First Date by Blink 182, if you don't know the song, you might like it.**_  
><em>


End file.
